<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna be yours by PeaBrainInnit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034447">I wanna be yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaBrainInnit/pseuds/PeaBrainInnit'>PeaBrainInnit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaBrainInnit/pseuds/PeaBrainInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a call with his best friend Karl Jacobs, he realizes something about himself that he hasn't before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wanna be yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter one THE DECISION</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had just finished streaming and was getting ready to go to bed. I looked over at my phone as a notification popped up on the screen. It was a text from Karl telling me to call him on discord ASAP. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone and I just wanted to go to sleep but I haven’t talked to Karl one-on-one in a long time because of how busy he was with work. If it were anybody else I would have just left them on read and went to bed. When I joined the call I was greeted by Karl screaming my name as if I won an award.</p><p>“Ahh, what the hell Karl.” I groan, </p><p>“QUACKITY QUACKITY, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHARE WITH YOU!” he started his stupid giggle, I missed that giggle a lot. </p><p>“What the fuck do you want, it's 3:00 AM, I’m fucking tired.” My voice was deep and raspy because of how tired I was, I could tell I came off a little too harsh by the silence the echoed in the discord call.</p><p>“Quackity, I have some great news for you,” he said,<br/>
I started to get a little impatient with him, but I didn’t know when the next time I’ll get to talk to him like this was gonna be so I just stayed quiet.</p><p> I sigh, “What Karl Jacobs.” That time I didn’t yell at him. I could tell that he was caught off guard by my voice. </p><p>“Woah did your balls finally drop?" He started to giggle at his own stupid joke. I smiled a little but I didn’t respond, </p><p> I miss saying mean things to each other like this and making each other laugh with dumb jokes. Why do you have to be so busy all of the sudden? </p><p>I leaned back in my chair thinking about all the good conversations we had together,</p><p> it made me smile.<br/>
Hearing his voice made me smile, his stupid jokes make me laugh.<br/>
he made me smile, more than anyone has.</p><p> I mean, of course, he has he’s my best friend and we loved each other in that way, but something seems off right now with me, with this feeling I wasn't feeling this before, it's a weird feeling. </p><p>Before I knew it my thoughts were interrupted by Karl’s loud voice.</p><p>“Oh man, That voice is making me rethink my decision Jesus Christ man,” he said with a nervous laugh like he was trying to hint at something.</p><p>I lifted my head up in confusion. </p><p>His decision? What Decision? </p><p>“Wait- what decision?” I tried to play my worry off as a joke but the more I thought about it the more I wondered.</p><p>“Actually, that’s what I wanted to tell you,"</p><p>I was filled with confusion, I wanted to know what the decision was and how I could change his mind about it. </p><p>“Yes, yes I’m ready, so I can finally go to sleep,” I say still trying to play my worry off,<br/>
I could hear Karl giggle again, I started smiling, forgetting where I was and what we were talking about as if the last 2 minutes didn't happen, its almost like- </p><p>"I could get lost in your voice." </p><p>-<br/>
there was an award pause- </p><p>"WHAT?!" Karl asked in a confused way. this was too weird and gross to play it off as a joke. I know me and him flirt a lot and say all kinds of things to each other, but this time it was different. </p><p>My face turned bright red. I could not believe I said that out loud! He's gonna think I'm fucking weird now! he's my best friend no way I would actually like him and his stupid smile I'm not gay.</p><p>-</p><p>But could I actually Like him though- like could I actually Like-Like him? </p><p>"Why did I just say that." I am so embarrassed, thank god Karl isn't streaming right now. </p><p>"Was that a joke or-" he says not sure if he should laugh or if we should have a serious conversation.<br/>
I didn't know what to say, there's no going back now. </p><p>"Yes, yes it was!" I said in a rush to make sure he doesn't think anything more. </p><p>"Oh really?" I could hear the doubt in his voice, the truth is I don't know if it is or not, but he couldn't know that. I already exposed myself enough today.</p><p>"YES, NOW JUST TELL ME!"</p><p>"OKAY, are you ready?" </p><p>"YES!" </p><p>"Alright, so me and Sapnap, ARE GETTING MARRIED!" </p><p>He started giggling again but this time I did not laugh or smile with him. instead, I just sat there. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Karl is my best friend but right now it felt like all those months of friendship never happened. Something is wrong with me, why do I feel this way right now? </p><p>I finally respond after the long pause of silence. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry what?” </p><p>“Yeah, me and Sapnap are getting married! I’m only telling you this because I want you to be my best man at the wedding, and also because we are best friends and I just wanted to know your thoughts.” </p><p>-</p><p>I was filled with confusion and hatred for something but I was so caught in the moment that I couldn't even make out what or who I was made at. </p><p> I didn’t want them to get married, I never want Karl to get married. I don’t even wanna marry him. So why am I feeling this way right now? </p><p>I was so busy with my own thoughts I didn't notice that someone else was trying to call me. my eyes were blurry because of how tired I was. I blinked twice and I slowly regain focus, I looked to see who it was my eyes shot open. I was relieved but shocked at the same time, relieved because I had an excuse to leave the call with Karl. </p><p>I finally broke the silence, "Sorry I gotta go, Sapnap is calling me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hii! this is 100% inspired by Heatwaves by tbhyourelcome you should totally check them out. I love The quackity x Karl x Sapnap love triangle and I haven't really seen anyone talk about so, I am. Also sorry if the chapters are too short I'm not that creative but please enjoy :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>